1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller blind and more particularly, to a double-layer roller blind having two shades that are smoothly close to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional double-layer roller blind 80 is shown comprised of two rollers 81, 82, two shades 83, 84, and two bottom bars 85, 86. The rollers 81, 82 are transversely pivotally fastened to the top side of the window (not shown), and can be respectively rotated by way of a respective lift cord or a motor governed by a remote controller. The shades 83, 84 have the respective top edge respectively fastened to the rollers 81, 82 such that the rollers 81, 82 can be rotated to roll up or let off the shades 83, 84. The shades 83, 84 are usually made of different fabrics, i.e., the shade 83 which approaches the window has a high transmission rate of light (for example, made of a gauze cloth), the shade 84 which is relatively closer to the inside of the house has a low transmission rate of light. The bottom bars 85, 86 are respectively fastened to the bottom edges of the shades 83, 84, holding the shades 83, 84 smoothly suspended below the rollers 81, 82. The user of the double-layer roller blind 80 can control the rollers 81, 82 to roll up and let off the shades 83, 84 respectively, so as to further regulate the light.
The aforesaid conventional design of double-layer roller blind 80 is still not satisfactory in function. Because of a big gap between the shades 83, 84, the shades 83, 84 tend to be forced apart by wind as the imaginary line indicated in FIG. 6, resulting in unstable amount of incident light.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a double-layer roller blind that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.